


Mirrors

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Demons, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Mirrors, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you go into the woods today, best to go in disguise, beneath the trees where everyone sees, the Yozis are having their rutting.</p><p>Oh, Vasara didn't go in disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

Vasara Musta took a slow, deep breath of pride as she looked down at the brass-woven basket dangling off of one arm. Each bundle of gnarled herb-like roots was tightly tied with a silver ribbon, each bone she had scavenged from demonic carcasses picked and polished clean before joining their kin, fat pustules of blood and essence gleaming like wet berries under the dappled emerald light of Ligier. Each item had been carefully calculated and measured to fit to a crystal's edge under the precise limit she had. Any less would be a foolish waste of this rare chance, any more would have brought the displeasure of her current Host, the inverted Silver Forest, with its thick, gnarled roots reaching skyward to Ligier.  
  
The Defiler wiped her forehead, feeling the delicate warmth of her caste mark under her skin, the thin, thin sheen of sweat on her brow even though a leather glove as she inhaled the thick air of Hell. She let her heavy chest rise and fall as she stood there alone, the only creatures around her being the many every-so-slightly distorted images of her curvy frame, some with the golden locks and slightly skewed form she had before her Chrysalis Grotesque, others with the perfect spirals of ebony and perfectly symmetrical body after she had accepted Hell's bargain, and even stranger reflections within the pale trunks beyond. It was worryingly quiet, her breath seemingly the only sound in the grove she stood in, beyond a slow, heavy whisper, as if Kimbery's tides were near, masked by the slowly creeping mist drifting from the direction of the sound.  
  
As the dark fog gathered about her boots, Vasara eyed it for a moment and the roots below it. As the cloud touched each wooden branch, the root seemed to visibly thicken, creaking slowly as it swelled. The crystalline gears in her head clicked into motion as she adjusted the linen cloth over her basket and began to step forward, one foot in front of the other, faster and faster until she could hear the quiet padding of her feet become a slap across the ground, then fading into silence as her strides changed from running into bounds, leaving a vaporous line behind her as she sped past the silver roots around her, stepping as lightly as a kiss with each jump, the world whistling in her ears with a sigh as the mist wrapped around her, masking even the grove around her. Even as the mist darkened, she could see, aided by her Essence-Dissecting Stare. The mist was a heavy musk on her tongue as she breathed in the harmless air, only her heavy breath and the soft pattering of quicksilver harmlessly hitting her skin and clothing the only sound as she traveled at a speed worthy of Adorjan's grace and protection.  
  
Oh, there was essence in the fog, as it always was in hell, but it was nothing, nothing that could have harmed her even if she was not in a Foam-Dancing Haste, which let her begin to slow, her footsteps returning to heavy thuds, matching the rapid beating of her heart as she wiped her brow again, exulting in the strength of her body. She had been strong before, but now, now, every gesture left a mark, every caress of her fingers could leave a shadowy bruise, a joyful reminder that she was more than human now, something crowned with glory.  
  
The world came back to the Glass Spider slowly as she let her pace fall, each sense catching up one by one as she closed her eyes, letting herself pant, take in sweet, deep breaths, tasting the salt in the air, inhaling the sweat of... something, alive, male, earthy. As she stepped forward, she could feel the hell around her again, the air warm again after rushing so fast that a chill from the cooling quicksilver had settled into her skin. The ground was soft, moist under her feet, roots giving away to rich, warm soil with dripping vines over her head dampening the ground with the same metallic liquid that covered her clothes. The fog was now a heated breath across her skin, almost too hot for her leathers.  
  
It was an easy decision to make, Vasara knowing quite well that while many of her Mistress's children were immune to the mercury that Szoreny oozed, and by emulating her Mistress and the coadjutor within herself, the Defiler could do so as well... She took time to heal any sort of wounds from poison, her Ego-Infused Pattern Primacy slow and deliberate in its work, ensuring that the madness of the Wyld and agony of poison and injury would fade away, but not as quickly as she would like in this situation. It meant it was a wiser decision to strip herself of the quicksilver soaked linens for the time being, unbuckling the leather bodice cinching her waist and broad hips, pulling off the demonhide boots and gear that she wore for the sake of protection, before peeling off the pale linen underneath with a slight shiver.  
  
She quickly tossed the clothes onto outstretched roots, along with her basket, insuring their careful position with her Mind Hands as she quickly brushed off as much of the poisonous liquid from her stout, muscular frame as she could, the minuscule traces of essence mingling with her sweat and clinging to her callused hands like a lover's fingertips before splattering on the warm, rich, shifting soil under her bare feet. The mist seemed to clear as she stood there, still panting as she removed the tainted cloth from her skin, leaving herself naked as she studied around her.  
  
The fog was not actually clearing as she had thought before. Instead, delicate fractals of silver essence slowly stretched outward, creating illumination around her, mingling with the dark clouds and the thick trunks to appear like languid lightning, idly caressing along every surface it passed as the designs grew outward. The thunder that rolled in, shaking the ground seemed to pass over with the waves of mist, running down her spine with an unstoppable power and settling deep within her core, setting every nerve on edge, keenly aware of a phantom want.  
  
Vasara continued to analyze her surroundings even as she shuddered at the sensations around her. The weather phenomena around her weren't the normal fare for the Typhoon of Nightmares, the quicksilver drizzling definitely from the Silver Forest itself, and the dark fog and thunder from something else, more primal and fascinating to her than Hegra's dream-laden rains. The hurricane Yozi preferred far more prismatic affairs, not this soothing dimness that seemed to overwhelm everything it came across.  
  
"Now." Her voice was soft and reverent as she reached for her leathers again. The Glass Spider was well aware it wasn't much protection, but under this quicksilver rain, anything waterproof was better than nothing at all. "Where do I recognize this from...?" Vasara grunted as she yanked the strings of her bodice closed. The gears in her head, her coadjutor were both oddly sluggish now, her thoughts distracted as she slipped her hands into her hide gloves and strode forward. There wasn't any sense in hesitation in Malfeas, especially in a place of so many reflections such as this place.  
  
A sudden gust of warm air accompanied the next wave of hungry thunder deeper in the heart of the forest, baking the silver-slick rain and sweat onto her skin and clothing, strong enough to even blow away some of the dried flakes of poison-laced salt. It was still a welcome change from the humidity around her, the mist gone for a time and leaving her surrounded again by her own reflections, most dressed in the same high boots, gloves, and corset, all looking with a variety of... intriguing expressions in the direction of the wind, the same origin as the lines fracturing the air around her into outlined mirror shards, still the only light in the darkness.  
  
The rich loam underfoot was too soft for sound, soft sighs, almost like moans from the trees themselves muffling the slow writhing of the roots and vines as she finally emerged before a bizarre span of dark soil, a mound shifting under some massive weight, dribbling glittering mercury with each roll of dirt, each soft sigh behind her and thunderous groan roaring around her. Each groan shuddered up her spine as she rolled her eyes upward, slowly stepping back on trembling legs, until her back found a tree to melt against, to support herself as her mind struggled, staring upward higher and higher at the black, looming vision before her.  
  
Faint and distant, she could see the sun's light, but... as it approached to her eyes, the outline of some massive primal beast no, behemoth, nothing could suit its size and glory warped the light around itself, turning the viridian light make his fur glow a deep, dark sapphire, its twisting, iron tusks leaving behind delicate tears in the sky as the beast sawed back and forth against the mound, belching out another roll of thunder, another heavy wave of black fog with each thrust. Cursing herself for being so mortally slow, Vasara struck her breast once in a trembling salute as she realized who she was in the presence of.  
  
Isidoros, the Black Boar who Twists the Skies.  
  
The Infernal covered her eyes, shaking her head to clear her head of the worshipful fog that always filled her mind around one of the former Primordials, forcing herself to think again. Vasara could feel her sluggish mind refusing to do nothing more but creep along to the conclusions she craved, clicking away as she felt her face burn as she watched the Black Boar move. Vasara tilted her head, squinting her dark eyes to discern exactly what he was doing.  
  
"Hm." Her voice spoke into her ear, even without her mouth speaking. "It appears to me," The warm silver wood she was leaning against shifted, being replaced by something soft, yielding, and sticky pressing against the length of her body, pale hands, identical to hers but for a faint silvery glint to her skin, cupping and lifting her breasts heatedly, "That they are fucking." The word echoed in her, her body shuddering for a moment in both disgust and a fragment of something else she quickly buried away. It couldn't be relief at the restraint of her corset being undone, nor pleasure at the weight lifted from her back with those hands, it couldn't be any sort of interest in this situation. "They do that, you know." Vasara could hear the speaker cheerfully explaining as she, it, whatever it was slowly kneaded her breasts, leaning closer towards her, now its face appearing into view.  
  
It was hers.  
  
Almost.  
  
Her hair was still oily black, her features still round and soft, even as she grinned mischievously. Yet, her reflections before all still had her eyes, still had her blush, not mercury colored orbs and gray blood to explain the odd, silver cast to her skin, and definitely they didn't have a demonic strength beyond even what she possessed.  
  
"I'd rather I hadn't learned." Vasara answered back softly, trying not to smile. The resemblance was uncanny, even for the Silver Forest, and any degree of physical contact was... rare for the Defiler. "But that was the point, wasn't it..." She searched her mind for a moment, trying to recall the being's name.  
  
"Kagami." Both women spoke the name at the same time. The silver-eyed copy nodded with approval, the rough pads of her thumbs rubbing wonderfully across the Infernal's nipples even as she lifted the heavy mounds appraisingly. "Impressive. Most mortals about are fragile things, but you..." She whispered softly into Vasara's ear, "I see the Boar reflected in your stance." A sharp nip made the Defiler muffle a moan, squeezing her thighs together in hopes of ignoring the tension rapidly growing within. "My kuzga, progenitor, his feelings reflect so easily on me, especially when we are so close," a rumbling groan from the mound interrupted the demon's words against her ear, each breath making Vasara shudder, "And I see that for the time being, a similar effect is occurring within you..."  
  
Vasara's body shuddered as it clicked, again cursing her sluggish thoughts and the Fetich's unwanted insights. She was craving physical attention, she could smell the musk from her slightly parted thighs, her fingers inches from touching herself, wielding her Essence to create fingers to caress herself, or simply seeking out a thick root for the sake of pleasure. Kagami chuckled quietly, not at all like the Infernal's own entertained sounds, the Fetich's fingers squeezing her breasts, slowly, curiously, observing what the Green Sun princess was going to do next.  
  
"Go on." The demon's voice whispered.  
  
"Will you shut up if I do what you want? Before I ram the back of my head into your face?" The Infernal heard her own familiar laugh then, her breasts released to cup her mound, fingers lightly toying with the damp, black curls covering her sex.  
  
"Definitely like your patron, aren't you? If you truly wished it, you would do so without even asking me." The fetich's fingers pressed in between the inner folds, seeking the small nub hidden just above her dark nether lips. Vasara let herself moan agreeably, both at the subtle compliment and at the relief, the itch deep in her being scratched by something. Kagami caught the Infernal's ear with her lips again, laving a hot, liquid circle that Vasara felt in her body like an echo. "Would you tolerate a compromise?"  
  
"Mhmm," The obscenity that came to the Defiler's mind as the demon had licked her ear, and was still licking it, made it hard to think at all of refusing, her body relaxing into her own reflection, "Use your..." She wasn't quite sure what she was going to ask the Third-Circle to do, for any sort of idea she had was swiftly drowned by raw sensation, something wet, hot, and sharp, almost like a bite, on both of her nipples, sending hot fire through her body with a groan, her still gloved wrists being firmly grasped and pressed against firm, slick flesh. Vasara bent her head down to look, freezing as two pairs of her own dark eyes met hers, a duo of reflections with their lips both greedily sucking on a nipple, pressing themselves against her arms to restrain her, with the same strength that she had, not the power the Third Circle did.  
  
Faintly in the background, muffled by the gasp of Vasara's breath and the embarrassingly loud sound of Kagami's tongue still toying with her ear, the Defiler could hear the snorting of air, roots creaking upward, swelling from the soil.  
  
"I am the City of Mirrors itself." Kagami's false voice purred into her ear, its fingers idly circling her clit, mirroring its tongue around her captive's ear, not quite strong enough yet, not great enough to make her shudder as much as the sounds did. "Every tree in the forest is a gate to me, and its reflections my servants." Thw twin reflections moaned in agreement, vibrating down Vasara's spine like a brass bell, fostering a sister cry from the Defiler's lips. "And each reflection can be wonderfully amplified..."  
  
She could feel a rumble in the earth, a grunting as she opened her eyes slightly, to observe the two new reflections suckling at her breasts with their red mouths and pale teeth, tugging hungrily at soft, delicate skin that made her moan at the aggression. Beyond them though, she could see the Boar's face, burying itself downward into the rich soil, slurping at something as his assault on the earth persisted, his snout burying itself a handful of yards from her pinned by her amorous reflections, with only gloves and boots as attire.  
  
Before her thoughts could focus on the movements, on how familiarly biological the Boar's rooting seemed and how embarrassing it would be if she had caught another like this, Vasara's thoughts dissolved again, demonic fingers burying themselves her pussy with an audible sound, as obscene as Kagami's tongue had been, the heel of that hand grinding hard at the infernal little nub just above the entrance to Vasara's sex. Seemingly at the same time, the reflections suckled in more of the heavy swell of their original sibling's breasts together, still creating that delicious vibration with their mouths, their teeth pressing down almost enough to break her skin-  
  
There, there, dammit, there, she could hear the roar, still alienly, impossibly distant, yet its passionate exhalation crossing her body in a wave of dark fog again, as three ecstatic cries erupted around her, the reflections all singing out their own climaxes just as it proved far, far too much for her, an orgasm as unstoppable as her patron as her body collapsed, released from the Fetich's greedy grip as they melted away.  
  
Leaving Vasara behind, in a small, dripping puddle of her own sweat and arousal, her whole body shuddering as pleasure continued to echo within her. Now, the ground was writhing in the throes of lust as well, squirming under her hands, even at times rising over and catching her hands for a moment before sliding away, each caress making her shiver again, brushing her trembling hips against the earth as she panted. The Defiler could see the Black Boar in a stupor across from her, the great titan beast drawing in and out as the mound seem to sink down gently into the bowels of Szoreny's self, a dribbling stream weakly draining away into the soil.  
  
She was too tired to move, cracking a very slight smile as she filed away a note in her dizzy mind, to be prepared for another time to last much longer. She had been ensnared completely by pleasant surprise just now, rutting like a sow, but next time, she would...  
  
An almost polite nip on her other ear made her gasp into a strong hand of silver wood, gnarled fingers almost kind even as they grasped her ankles, snaked their way close to her still dripping sex. The fog faded this time, showing a beautiful man behind her, with curly, pale hair, almost leaf-like as he pulled her back, his hands turning exquisitely forceful against her face as something thin, and long, rubbed not against her cunt, but the delicate hole beyond that. Their eyes met in the reflected trunk, empty, pupil less orbs filled with the might of a Yozi... and one that knew how to precisely mirror a person's desires.  
  
"... Fuck."  
  
Szoreny's jouten grinned cruelly, a suddenly coarse hand cupping her chin and breathing against her ear as the friction made her shudder, almost shatter into a hundred pieces of pleasure. You are going to enjoy this. There was no command in his voice as Vasara moaned, the sensation of that finger entering her ass, his roots moving her, spreading her legs out as she leaned back into the Yozi's polished wooden body, the intruder within her slowly thickening within her body. It was simply a statement of fact, that as the mirrored forest, he always would know by pure instinct the perfect paramour to present himself as.  
  
The member in her throbbed once before she heard a booming, familiar laugh before her, turning her head with wide eyes, trying her damnedest not to grin.  
  
She only saw the Boar's jouten for a moment before his lips seized hers hard, the same aggression he always had towards everything, plunging his tongue inward to conquer. She had encountered this form before, he was, after all her tutor in Isidoros's ways, a better translator than the Black Boar. His tanned hands squeezed her breasts with a snarl, the hair lightly tickling across her skin as she felt one hand burn across her left breast, just over her heart. Isidoros's mouth caught the joyful shriek before breaking the kiss, removing his right hand from her to remove a sinister-seeming hoofprint across her breast, not exactly charred, but blackened all the same.  
  
Vasara couldn't help the whimper from her throat as she spread her legs even more in offering, turning her face away before Szorney jerked it back to look up at the towering Yozi before her, his black eyes seemingly taking in all of her attention.  
  
I'll teach you that trick of winning a bitch over later. His voice boomed across the forest still, his fingers wrapping around his cock with a feral smile. Open. Silently she tilted her head back, parting her lips once again as the print throbbed with the demand, singing out any sort of protest she could have thought at the strange, twisted organ approaching her mouth. With the first thrust into her mouth, she could feel herself convulse against Szoreny's root within her, pushing upward into her even as Isidoros rammed downward, pulsing in her very veins.  
  
She took in a gasp of precious air as Isidoros pulled himself out for a moment before shoving himself back in, pouring more heat into her shuddering body, his fingers weaving into her black hair as he grunted, fucking her throat viciously, giving her only a heartbeat to steal a breath before renewing his ravishment and forcing her body to practically become soaked with her need. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she became aware of Szoreny's fingers where the Black Boar's were, growing over the fingers, and gripping the hand tight. Szoreny's shaft seemed more seductive in a different way, finding spots within her and polishing it mirror-bright, and reflecting it into a different place, making her pussy clench and her throat rumble around her patron's cock as she tried to push herself forward, to impale herself on the Boar's rigid member harder, deeper.  
  
Then, the Defiler gasped as a sharp pleasure-pain jerked her back, the two Yozis forcing her to breathe, even as Isidoros's knee pressed against one of her breasts, the coarse bristles on his skin leaving thin, line-welts across a nipple. A moan parted her lips as she felt the brand help the delectable throb within her, each ache adding fuel to the fire as she sucked in the scent of heavy animalistic musk with each inhalation, every time the Forest pounded slowly into her, one hand restraining her wrists, stopping her from lunging forward, trying to finish what she had started as she felt the Boar's fingers idly play with a curl. She could feel her own body tightening again and again around emptiness, wanting something to bury itself as her pussy craved an ending to this now.  
  
He then nodded, as if deciding something, grinding his leg against Vasara as he shoved his girth back into her greedy mouth, a growl in his throat as she felt a telltale pulse, a hitch in even his breath just before fire, delicious, wonderful, oily fire burned down her throat, the world rumbling around her as she came with an unrestrained cry smothered by what was still so deep down in her. As Isidoros's dick softened and somehow, untwisted, he pulled it out slowly, and just as gradually, Szoreny did so as well. As they released her, Vasara braced her shaking hands against the solidifying dirt, thankful for the tumult being past as she struggled to get up on her feet. To her surprise, two arms, one tanned, one silver, plucked her up, flipping her before settling her down in a somewhat reclined position, half hidden by a group of gnarled roots.  
  
Shall we?  
  
Of course. The Infernal would have argued as she was settled down, half covered in soil, but with the afterglow infusing her body and the new knowledge she had given, she was too exhausted to balk. She's surprisingly durable, isn't she?  
  
Ha! Isidoros stretched his muscular body, smirking. She's learning my ways, Szoreny, why do you think your Fetich went for her?  
  
The Silver Forest's jouten tapped his chin as they began to walk away. True, true, Kagami always enjoys reflections... As the two Yozi talked, before the Boar shifted to his bestial avatar and the Forest melted away into the earth, Szoreny extended a fist out. With a nod, Isidoros rapped his knuckles against his brother's. As the presence of the Yozis left her, a subtle awareness fell into place, another gear in her mind as she felt the brand over her breast fade, its power trailing in her mind.  
  
The print hadn't been truly needed in this case, she thought with a slight smirk, not with her preferences in the first place. The Charm that created that print, and the knowledge of that Charm now in her mind, if he intended to deliver her similar knowledge in that fashion, Vasara would have no complaint. But for now... she decided, murmuring wards around her, resting was actually a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Agh, how do you get colors to format right?


End file.
